


Improper Weapon Exhibition

by lovedeterrence



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedeterrence/pseuds/lovedeterrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot and Big Boss have little regard for safety, but what else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improper Weapon Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first bbocelot fic so go easy on me

“Part of me is starting to think you enjoy this as much as I do.”

John stared away from Ocelot, away from the gun that was pressed against his temple. A twisted grin appeared on John’s face at the words. He was looking up at Ocelot, sitting on a lone chair in the interrogation room.

“Nope. Just appeasing you.”

“Why?” Ocelot cocked his head inquisitively.

People were like books to Ocelot. Reading them was a hobby, but John’s pages were smudged, and some of them were ripped out. He had to stare long at the older man’s face in order to take a guess at what emotions he was hiding behind the stoic expression.

“Why not?” The only response he bothered to give.

“Why not, indeed?” Ocelot smiled playfully, leaning down.

He kissed the older man, savoring the way his facial hair scraped against his flesh. The kiss was slow, cautious, caressing the Boss’ tongue with his own and tasting it. He sucked on it a little curiously, John letting Ocelot completely explore his mouth. He tugged on the man’s lower lip, eliciting a grunt of pleasure before resuming the kiss. He pressed the gun a little harder against Snake’s temple, and the older man leaned into the kiss, wrapping fingers in Ocelot’s mess of hair. Ocelot felt a jump in his pants as the man smirked against his lips.

“This isn’t bad.”

“Letting your subordinate have control over you like this?” Ocelot trailed the gun from his temple to his jaw, allowed it to linger.

“I wouldn’t call you a subordinate.”

“An equal?” Ocelot raised an eyebrow. John didn’t answer. That was all Ocelot needed. He brought the gun to the other man’s lips. “Open.” It was a command.

Without any hesitation, Big Boss opened his mouth. Ocelot was a little surprised by this, but slipped the gun into his mouth. His tongue prodded the barrel, rubbing against it.

“You trust me.” Ocelot said it, a confident smirk on his lips, some of his younger loud bravado resurfacing for that moment.

John nodded, a slight bob of his head, still licking up the barrel of the gun. Ocelot watched the bulge in his pants grow. The safety was off and John knew it, yet his eyes were playful and filled with lust as he practically sucked off the weapon. He moaned against it.

Ocelot gulped, so desperately wanting to replace that gun with something else. He reached down his pants, wrapping a hand around his erection. The hand holding the gun trembled. He pulled it away, not wanting any accidents to happen.

“Did I say to stop?” Though his tone was irritated, his voice cracked, and he looked up at Ocelot with desperation he could not contain.

The younger man berated himself momentarily. It was foolish of him to think that the legendary Big Boss would have any desire for safety.

“What would you like, Boss?” Ocelot took the gun, put it in his own mouth. He sucked on it teasingly. “This?” he lowered it to John’s neck, leaving a trail of saliva has he moved it up to his jaw. John closed his eyes at the sensation. Ocelot pressed it hard against his jaw. “Pants off. Now.”

He obliged immediately, and Ocelot eyed his arousal hungrily. It was a magnificent sight, as always. He wanted to experience how warm it was, feel twitch in his mouth as he took in the length, bobbed his head up and down, those strong metallic fingers locked in his hair and scraping his skull. Ocelot’s hand started to stroke his own cock without a second thought.

He brought himself down to his boss. Though he was still clothed he started to grind against the older man’s erection, going in for a deep kiss. Snake moaned against his lips and Ocelot smirked. He pulled back, bringing the gun down to his inner thigh. John raised an eyebrow as the wet barrel slid from his thigh to his groin. John’s dick was twitching in response to the cold, wet touch. He trailed the gun along his cock and circled it around the tip. The older man shuddered and let out a low moan. Ocelot bit his lip, looking at the desperation in that piercing blue eye.

He dropped to his knees, tossing the gun to the side, and immediately brought his face to John’s cock.

His tongue went around the shaft getting it as wet as he could just from the licks. His tongue slid upwards, mischievously poking the tip. He put his lips around it, moving his head down to fit all of it in his mouth. Ocelot reached his hand down, taking his own erection into his hands. He started to pump at it, still maintaining the suction around John’s cock, moving his head up and down, and practically drooling from John’s dick hitting the back of his throat. The older man locked the metallic fingers in his hair, thrusting his hips upwards and Ocelot stopped moving, allowing John to just take over and pound his mouth. He wondered how good he felt, feeling Ocelot’s tongue graze his dick and the hot, wet cavern of his mouth open and wide and welcoming for him. He wondered if he liked the feeling of hitting Ocelot in the back of the throat and Ocelot’s free hand digging into John’s muscular thighs. Judging by John’s feral grunts and aroused breaths, he enjoyed it very much. Ocelot twitched in his hand as he continued to tug on himself; he could not go faster even if he tried. He was moaning and panting as John fucked his mouth, in and out. The vibrations must have felt nice against the older man’s cock.

Ocelot came fast, and his boss did shortly after. Without a second thought, Ocelot took the strands of white in. Some of it trickled down his lip and he licked it up.

“Figured the gun wasn’t necessary anymore.” Ocelot looked away, feeling embarrassment seep in as he realized he dropped the original point of this in favor of sucking John’s dick.

A metallic hand went to his face, cupping it. Ocelot brought himself up and leaned into the oncoming kiss, John snickering a little at Ocelot’s enthusiasm.

It was unspoken that Ocelot was at his beck and call.

“You were right, by the way.” When Ocelot raised an eyebrow, he continued. “I do enjoy this just as much as you do.”

Ocelot, unsurprised by the fact but more surprised by the fact that he admitted it, resumed the kiss, smiling to himself. An Ocelot never lets his prey escape.


End file.
